de ti no me voy a olvidar
by Bants
Summary: Tori se va a casar con André Jade mientras se arregla para la boda va teniendo recuerdos que la aran luchar por Tori o solo la deja que se casé con André


Son las 6:45 am hoy iba a hacer un día muy largo ya que hoy se iba a casar el amor de mi vida y no podía hacer nada para tenerla

Pero sé que por más que haya tratado de acércame a ella sé que no hubiese valido la pena ella no podría quererme como yo la quiero no yo no la quiero la amo.

Me levanto con ganas de que me atropelle cualquier cosa en el camino para no ver a Vega casarse con Harris era mi amigo pero aun así no toleraba que él me haya quitado a MI VEGA.

Trato de despejar mi mente con una ducha muy larga no sé cuánto tiempo habré demorado en la ducha solo sé que me queda un poco más de una hora y media para que empiece la ceremonia saco el maldito vestido para la ceremonia que había escogido Cat

Al ver el vestido no pude evitar el recordar la maldita obra de Sikowitz la maldita obra que cambio completamente mi opinión de Vega

_Sikowitz que no entiendes de que no quiero hacer la obra donde me tengo que casar con Vega- este profesor le había afectado tomar tanta agua de coco._

_Jade lo siento pero tienes que acostumbrarte en el teatro te puede pasar muchas cosas agracede que no tuviste que casarte con un Robbie o Sinjin- dijo mientras terminaba de tomar su agua._

_Bueno eso era verdad –está bien voy a hacer la estúpida obra con Vega- Sali del salón de este viejo loco _

_Que tan malo puede ser que me toque casarme con Vega _

_A medida que íbamos ensayando me fui dando cuenta que Vega tenía unos ojos que te trasmitían muchas emociones con solo una mirada su piel se veía tan suave que no me atrevía a tocarla por miedo hacerle daño _

_A media que avanzaban lo ensayos me iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y era peor cuando en escena no teníamos que acerca mucho el simple tacto de su mano con la mía hacía sentir cosas que con Beck nunca sentí o por lo menos que yo logre recordar._

_El día antes de la obra cuando estaba todo listo para salir en escena Cat nos presentó la vestimenta para todos excepto a nosotras dos que nos la mostro por separado diciendo algo de que era de mala suerte que los novios vieran su vestimenta antes de la boda definitivamente tenía algo mal en su cabeza esa niña pero le hicimos caso ahora me hubiese gustado no haberle hecho caso a esa enana así no me hubiese emocionado al verla llegar_

_Al acercarse con su vestido de novia se_ _ve realmente hermosa te maldigo Sikowitz porque me escogiste a mí para hacer el papel del novio no pudo ser otro por tu culpa ya no puedo odiar a Vega._

_Al llegar al lado mío y tomar mi mano puedo sentir una electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo es la misma electricidad que siento desde que nos pusimos a ensaya la obra solo que ahora está mesclada con un poco de anhelo, anhelo de que esto fuera la vida real y no una simple actuación. _

_Pero que estás pensando tú eres Jade West y ODIAS a TO…VEGA no puedes andar pensando que se ve linda y menos que esto podría ser la vida real razona Jade._

_Me devuelve a la realidad el dialogo de Harris _

Al recordar eso mi sangre empezó a hervir como podía ser tan maldita la vida él estuvo en nuestra boda falsa y yo ahora tengo que ir a su boda real.

_André sigue con su dialogo del juez de bodas y yo solo puedo ver a Vega al terminar su dialogo y ambas decimos acepto justo cuando ya le había puesto el anillo y nos íbamos a besar aparece Cat y se la lleva y no vuelvo a saber nada de ella nunca más._

_Y con eso terminaba la obra del loco por los cocos._

Maldición- susurraba para mí misma aunque no sabía por qué maldecía si era porque este estúpido vestido no me convencía del todo o por la situación que debía ocupar dichoso vestido lo más probable sea la segunda opción.

Giro mi vista y encuentro una ruma de libros

_Estábamos Vega, Harris y yo en mi casa supuestamente aprendiendo nos el guion para otra obra de __Sikowitz pero Harris no encontró nada mejor que irse a dormir al sofá dejándome sola a mí con vega _

_No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y con vega nos pusimos a hablar de cualquier cosa olvidando completamente del guion después de esa obra parecía que Vega había aumentado sus ganas porque fuéramos amigas y para ser franca yo solo la había dejado; hasta que de la nada ella se había acercado al librero que se encontraba en mi sala la vi sacar una gran cantidad de libros y dejarlos en la mesa del comedor _

_-Se puede saber qué haces con esos libros Vega- trataba de sonar enojada pero me era imposible se veía muy tierna tratando de cargar todos los libros sin que se le callera ningún JADE entra en razón es Vega no puedes andar pensando que se ve tierna._

_Solo me vio y sonrió sentí en mi interior algo muy cálido que me llenaba con solo ver su sonrisa sentí como la sangre se empezaba a acumular en mis mejillas así que solo pude tomar mi taza de café para ocultarlo. _

En la cima de la ruma de libros está Romeo y Julieta sonreí al recordar cómo me insistió para que lo leyera

_Jade léelo es muy bueno- me decía colocándome cara de cachorrito y el libro al lado de su cara _

_Te dicen que no Vega – trataba de parecer dura pero no podía Tori me había ablandado demasiado además se veía muy tierna colocando su cara de perrito _

_Por favor jade léelo y después si no te gusta lo puedes cortar con tu tijeras te parece- esa era una gran idea pero no iba a ceder tan fácil_

_Interesante pero mi respuesta sigue siendo NOOO para que lo voy a leer y después córtalo si lo puedo córtalo justo ahora- sabía que mi respuesta aria enojar a Tori pero valía la pena me encantaba su cara de enojo _

_Hazlo por mi si- me dijo _

_Está bien Vega algún día lo leeré ahora terminemos de estudiar_

_igual había logrado convencerme de que lo leyera siempre teminaba haciendo lo que ella me pidiera._

Miro la hora me quedan 55 minutos para llegar a la maldita boda me resigno a la posibilidad de que pase cualquier cosa para que se cancele la boda me termino de colocar el vestido y de arreglarme me miro una última vez en el espejo y mi atención se dirige hacia la esquina superior había olvidado completamente esa foto salíamos solo las dos ella abrazándome por el cuello y yo por la cintura y de fondo teníamos el mar mi cara tenía un toque de enojo pero aun así sonreía y la de ella tenía la sonrisa que era solo para mí.

_Jade saquémonos una foto aquí si por favor- me miraba con la misma cara que siempre lograba convencerme._

_Está bien- dije seria mi mal humor nadie me lo iba a quitar pues ese día mi corazón se había roto Tori con André habían anunciado su noviazgo a oficial al frente te todos nuestros amigos ahí fue que siempre me había gustado Tori y ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo_

_Ven acércate- dijo tomándome por el cuello con sus dos brazos y girando su cara hacia la cámara- jade abrázame no quiero que salgas tan seria en esta foto por favor - solo puse un brazo en su cintura y trate de colocar mi mejor cara._

_André fue el que saco la foto después él se acercó y se puso al medio de nosotras y beso a Tori en la mejilla y saco otra foto._

Tome la foto y la guarde en un cajón no quería seguir torturándome viéndola todos los días vuelvo a ver la hora solo media hora más y mi vida va a dejar de tener sentido camino hacia la salida de mi casa miro por última vez alrededor para ver si no se me queda nada y mi vista se centra de nuevo en la ruma de libros pero esta vez no en los libros en si sino en el paquete que había debajo de esta lo tomo sin darle importancia a que cayeran los libros que habían en la envoltura decía de Tori para jade feliz cumpleaños junto con un corazón.

No puedo creer que todavía lo haya abierto bueno ese había sido el peor cumpleaños de todos.

_Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado en ese hospital solo sabía que no había salido de ahí a no ser que fuera para cambiarme de ropa y bañarme no quería ni podía irme de ahí por una sencilla razón Tori estaba ahí hospitalizada por la culpa del idiota de André._

_Habíamos salido con todos nuestros amigos a una disco para celebrar los dos años de noviazgo de André y Tori pero cuando ya era como las 2:30 am pude ver a Cat, Robbie y André completamente borrachos Beck se había ofrecido a llevarme junto con Cat y Robbie habría aceptado si no es porque André se había puesto un borracho agresivo _

_No Beck mejor llévate a esos dos yo voy a tratar de controlar a ese idiota- recuerdo haberle dicho el solo asistió y se fue_

_Tori de repente llego al lado mío y me abrazo- jade tengo miedo- susurro a mi oído – por favor déjame dormir en tu casa es primera vez que veo a André tan borracho- yo solo asistí el abrazo me hizo paralizarme para decirle algo siquiera respóndele el abrazo_

_Pero antes de irnos tenemos que llevarnos a tu novio- como me dolía pronunciar esa palabra todavía no aceptado que Tori estuviera con él y no conmigo solo asistió y salimos a buscarlo lo encontramos bebiendo de una botella de ron que tenía en sus manos._

_Nos reconoció y se acercó a Tori pero Tori se escondió detrás mío ante tal echo solo puede empujar a Harris _

_Ya Harris dame las llaves de tu auto para irnos a casa- dije autoritariamente _

_El me miro y lanzo la botella muy cerca de donde estábamos siguió su camino y llego donde su auto en la parte del piloto – TORI JADE SUBANSE PARA LLEVARLAS A CASA- grito _

_Tori no quería entrar al auto la mire a los ojos y pude ver un miedo enorme pero al mantener la vista fija en mis ojos su miedo desapareció y me arrastro al auto con ella nos íbamos a sentar atrás pero André le hizo una señal a Tori y esta inmediatamente hizo caso y se sentó en el lugar del copiloto._

_Llevamos un par de calles recorridas parecía que íbamos a llegar bien a mi casa pero Harris se tenía que saltar una luz roja y sentimos un fuerte golpe al lado derecho del auto _

_Al cabo de unos minutos recupere la conciencia y solo podía pensar en una cosa Tori mire donde se había sentado estaba completamente inconsciente y se podía ver claramente un corte en su cara. Sentí como me jalaba hacia afuera eran los para médicos me subieron a la ambulancia y me llevaron al hospital _

_Al llegar me bajaron de la ambulancia me llevaron a urgencia y me revisaron no tenía nada grave solo una herida en la cabeza y un par en el tórax nada que no se sane en un par de días mientras me hacían el ultimo chequeo escuche como llamaban al médico que me estaba atendiendo para una cirugía de urgencia me que congelada podía ser cualquiera al que iba a operar pero antes que se fuera lo retuve tenía que sacarme la duda de quién era la persona que iban a operar de urgencias._

_Doctor, llego alguien más aparte de mi…. Grave por el accidente que tuve- le dije sin mirarlo a la cara _

_Señorita West le voy a ser sinceró me están llamando a cirugía porque una chica que estaba en el mismo auto que usted corre riesgo vital se le incrusto un pedazo de metal en el abdomen y si no se lo retiramos pronto ella morirá- dijo y se fue sin esperar alguna replica mía._

_La puerta ni siquiera se había cerrado y yo ya estaba al lado del doctor casi corriendo para verla al llegar a una puerta el miro- lo siento pero no puedes seguir por favor espérala acá-_

_Quien se creía ese doctor para darle órdenes a Jade West pero ante de reclamarle él ya se había ido._

_Después de casi 5 horas sin saber nada de ella veo al doctor se acerca a mi sin decir nada me pasa un papel y se va _

_Tenía miedo de leerlo podía decir cualquier cosa; después de unos minutos de pensarlo solamente lo abrí:_

_Se extiende este pase para la Srta. Jadelyn West _

_Para poder estar el tiempo que ella estime necesario _

_Para estar con la paciente Victoria Vega _

_Este pase se considera válido desde la fecha de ingreso de la paciente hasta el alta de esta misma _

_Atte. El Doctor y jefe del área de cirugía Richard Arismendi_

_Al reverso de la nota decía habitación 312 tercer piso solo me basto leer eso para yo ir lo más rápido que pude a su habitación._

_Al llegar la vi estaba recostada en una camilla conectada con varios cables solo pude acércame a ella y rozar su mejilla con mi mano y su frente con mis labios _

_no habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando sentí llegar alguien a la habitación._

_Era una enfermera la mire despreciativamente seguí acariciándole la cara a Tori _

_Señorita tiene que salir no se permiten visitas a esta hora y menos cuando un paciente acaba de ser operado- parecía que no había entendido mi mirada de lárgate de una puta vez volví a darle un beso en la frente a Tori y me acerque a ella si no fuera porque me habían quitado mis tijeras ya se la hubiese clavado en el cuello respire y saque la nota que tenía en mi poder y por poco se la refriego en la cara - está bien Srta. Jadelyn- sin decir nada más se fue _

_Pasaron varios días sí que ella despertara; era la única que podía entrar a verla ni siquiera su propia familia podía entrar a verla me sentía extrañamente bien al ver que era la única que la estaba apoyando tan de cerca _

_Un par de días después _

_Me pare del asiento de al lado de su cama y como todos los días a las 5:30 am me disponía a irme a cambiar a mi casa pero antes de irme me acerque a darle un beso en la frente y vi que abrió los ojos me dicó una sonrisa_

_Jade…quédate…por favor- me dijo sentía que mi vida volvía en si no tanto porque ella despertara sino porque me quería cerca de ella en ese momento_

_Vega quien dijo yo me iba a ir solo estaba revisando como matarte sin que den cuenta los médicos- le dije sin pensar me volvió a ver a los ojos como transmitiéndome una pena enorme- está bien me voy a quedar pero antes que todo voy a llamar al médico y al idiota de Harris para que te vengan a ver- le dedique mi mejor sonrisa sin ningún esfuerzo me empecé a alejar para buscar a los mencionados pero Tori me agarro de la mano y me señalo el costado de su cama que no tenía cables para que yo me acostara- Está bien Vega me voy a acostar contigo una rato pero después voy a llamar al médico entendido- no sabía si se lo decía a ella a mí ya que bastante ganas tenia de quedarme con ella._

_-gracias por ser mi amiga jade- fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos._

_Me dolía escuchar la palabra amiga de su boca pero ala vez me alegraba el saber que me consideraba una amiga aun después de haberle hecho la vida imposible en nuestra juventud._

_Me quede con ella casi media hora antes de salir a buscar el doctor e irme a cambiar a mi casa_

_Después de cambiarme pase delante del estante de libros y me acorde de que Vega quería que leyera Romeo y Julieta lo busque y me volví al hospital para leerlo al frente de ella y así deje de molestarme con que lo lea._

_Eran las 7:15am y André todavía no llegaba a ver a Tori de echo André de todo el tiempo que estado aquí sí ha venido 5 veces es mucho su puestamente es su novio debería estar hasta más tiempo que yo aquí en el hospital._

_Mis días después de que despertó fueron bastantes variados entre nuestras clásicas peleas y abrazos que a Tori le encantaba darme para hacerme enojar pero a la vez me encantaba y la visitas de André que me empezaban a molestar a media que avanzaban los días. _

_Una semana después_

_Jade- me decía mientras trataba de despertarme _

_Que quieres Vega es muy temprano para que me andes molestando- lo acepto no me levanto con el mejor animo _

_Bueno entonces no te voy a dar tu regalo de cumpleaños- decía con su voz divertida_

_Vega se nota que eres IDIOTA mi cumpleaños es mañana no hoy así que ahora déjame dormir- solo quería dormir y Tori no me dejaba aun que de verdad era mi cumpleaños hoy pero aun así solo quería dormir_

_De hecho no quería despertarme porque pensaba que era un hermoso sueño del cual no quería despertar _

_Jadelyn August West quiero que despiertes ahora – dijo autoritariamente pero quien carajos se cree; nadie le da órdenes a Jade West me intento girar par mírala pero Tori fue más rápida antes de que siquiera logre acomodarme me tira al piso_

_VICTORIA VEGA si no falleciste en ese accidente ahora te voy a matar yo por haberme botado de tu cama- acababa de decir esas palabras y recién ahora las estaba asimilando pero parecía que a Tori no le importaba el significado de ellas ya que tenía un paquete casi estampado en mi cara y de atrás de ese paquete escuche la voz de Tori_

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JADEEEE Y GRACIAS POR ESTA AQUÍ CONMIGO- solo dijo eso y sonrió_

_Antes de darle las gracias entro André y me abrazo- feliz cumple- me dijo y me entrego una foto en la parte blanca tenia escrito feliz cumpleaños Jade West la loca por las tijeras y un carita sonriente al ver la imagen quede de shock era una foto donde salíamos Vega André y Yo en la obra donde Vega me casaba conmigo _

_Jade sé que siempre sales después que yo llego pero me puedes hacer el favor de quedarte a presenciar esto- me dijo André con una cara muy seria_

_Yo solo hacen ti con una cara de duda y se giró hacia Tori inclino su rodilla derecha y le pidió matrimonio mi corazón se rompió solo quería salir corriendo de ahí espere que su beso terminara _

_Bueno los dejo para que disfruten de su momento- dije con la mayor calma que puede tener esa situación en momentos así agradezco haber ido a H.A. Salí no me importaba si me decía que si o no yo solo Salí y me dirigí hacia mi moto me subí y solo conducid durante todo el día._

Abrí el sobre que tenía en mis manos y contenía dentro un libro lo mire con desprecio lo trato de lanzar lo más fuerte posible pero el peso que tiene es menor al que debería lo reviso sin abrirlo no le encuentro nada que me indique que le faltan hojas lo abro y encuentro un agujero y dentro de él un pequeño sobre y una bolsita pequeña abro el sobre tenía una notita

De ti no me voy a olvidar Jade

TE AMO 3

Al acabar de leer abro la bolsita y contenía un anillo pero este anillo no era cualquiera sentía que lo había visto en otro lugar.

Mire la hora me quedaba 20 minutos para llegar a la boda de Vega al recordar la boda de Vega me acorde de donde provenía este anillo era el mismo anillo que había usado cuando nos casamos en la obra de Sikowitz.

Agarre el anillo y me subí a mi moto y dirigirme hacia el lugar donde vega había escogido

Estúpida Vega porque tenía que ser tan lejos el lugar para casarte no me importa los semáforos en rojo o policías que me seguían que daban 5 minutos antes de que empezara la ceremonia.

Al entrar busque a mi pequeña mascota de cabello rojo que era la única que sabría dónde estaba Tori al no verla solo le grite

CAAAAAT te quiero al lado mi ahora- no había ni terminado de hablar y ya le veía correr hacia mi

Jadey que bueno que viniste pensé que ya no llegabas - si no se caya en un segundo juro que la mato aquí

Cat cállate y escúchame- ella solo afirmo con la cabeza- donde esta Vega- le dije

Está en la parte de atrás terminando de arreglarse para su gran día- me respondió con una sonrisa

Definitivamente a Cat le voy a tener que hacer un gran funeral porque le voy a matar al terminar con esto pero eso va hacer luego hora solo me importa Vega

Corrí hacia donde me había dicho Cat

Habían dos puertas una era par André y la otra para Tori enserio no pudo ser más difícil pero parce que el destino anda de buenas conmigo porque de la puerta izquierda salió Beck

¿Beck con quien estabas?- le pregunte si preámbulos

Estaba con André- respondió

Cuando dijo André me abalancé sobre la puerta derecha ahí estaba ella con su vestido de novia era bastante sencillo pero hacia resaltar su hermosa figura vamos jade concéntrate a lo que viniste pero eso me hizo retroceder a que había venido principalmente? a confirmar los sentimientos de Tori? pero que pasa si ella de verdad lo quiere no voy a quitarle su felicidad para yo obtener la mía? y si ella de verdad sintió algo por mí pero ahora es demasiado tarde para mí? y si ella me dijo te amo pero solo como amiga? tengo tantas preguntas sin ninguna respuesta.

Saque el anillo que había traído conmigo lo mire y la mire a ella parecía que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Tengo que tomar una decisión dejarla ser feliz con André o ella lo deje por mí la persona que cuando se conocieron la odiaba y le hacia la vida imposible que por más que yo la quiera sé que nunca la podre hacer feliz

Mire de nuevo el anillo me acerque donde ella y lo deje en la mesita donde ella se está terminado de arreglar al verlo se dio cuenta de mi presencia

Jade pensé que no vendrías- me decía mientras me abrazaba yo solo le correspondí el abrazo

Tori… perdóname-le dije a su oído ella se separó para ver mi cara

De que te voy a perdonar si no me has hecho nada malo- me dijo con su clásica sonrisa

Perdóname por haberte tratado tan mal perdóname por ser una persona que le cuesta darse cuenta de lo que siente y por ultimo perdóname por haberme enamorado de ti y nunca habértelo dicho sé que ahora no tiene ninguno sentido habértelo dicho porque ahora de verías estarte casando con André pero te prometo que si me perdonas nunca más vas a saber de mi- le dije todo lo que sentía no podía quedarme con lo que siento por ella mis lágrimas estaban a puertas de salir y ella todavía no decía nada solo mantenía la vista en mí no podía seguir así que solté de su abrazo y me dirigía a la puerta para irme de ahí

Porque no me lo dijiste antes-me dijo- porque no me lo dijiste cuando estábamos solas porque no me lo dijiste cuando estabas conmigo en el hospital porque no dijiste nada cuando le contamos a todos que estábamos de novios con André o cuando me pidió matrimonio estabas ahí Jade pudiste haber dicho algo pero no te quedaste cayada justo como ahora- podía escuchar su llanto junto con sus palabras pero a un así no podía girarme y verla a los ojos todo lo que me estaba diciendo era verdad no había hecho nada para estar con ella-y ahora vienes aquí me dices que me amas y ahora te vas para dejarme ser feliz con una persona que nunca he amado y nunca amaré ni siquiera has esperado saber mi respuesta de si te perdono o no sabes que más ándate y nunca más vuelvas porque yo todavía te amo y no podría verte sufrir por mi te demoraste mucho Jade para decirme que me amas ahora que quiero ser feliz tu no me dejas toma el anillo que te di y por si no te diste cuenta lo que decía te recomiendo que lo leas para que sepas que siempre te he amado y siempre te amare- se paró y me hecho del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de mi tome el anillo y adentro decía "quieres ser mi novia? Tori" al leer eso no lo pensé solo me gire y bote la puerta de una patada la encontré llorando amargamente sobre la mesita ni siquiera le di tiempo para que me reclamara solo tome lo que hace tiempo debían ser míos sus labios no puso resistencia ya que me correspondió el beso casi de inmediato estuvimos así hasta cuando nos empezó hacer falta el maldito aire y nos tuvimos que separar por obligación apoye mi frente contra la suya-me vas a perdonar sí o no- le pregunte necesitaba saber su respuesta aún más que sus besos.

Me miro y sonrió -no losé tienes que darme más razones para perdonarte- me respondió

Las que tú quieras mi amor – le volví a dar otro beso pero esta vez más tierno no con tanta prisa solo disfrutando del momento que teníamos las dos

Cuando ya había perdido la cantidad de "razones" que le había dado a Tori sonó mi celular era un mensaje de Cat:

Jadey dile a Tori que se apure André se está poniendo nervioso ya que no llega la novia

Mire a Tori y le mostré el mensaje me miro y pude ver en su mirada una tristeza

Sabías que esta decisión de debías tomarla en algún momento-solo me mira – prefiero que te cases con el si eso te hace feliz pero aun así te voy estar esperando afuera en mi moto por si te quieres ir conmigo- le doy el último beso y salgo

Mientras camino hacia la salida me siento tranquila la decisión que tome me va hacer feliz si se queda con André la voy apoyar como una amiga incondicional pero si se va conmigo voy a tratar de que nada el falte y se la persona más feliz del mundo- todo está en tus manos Tori- al llegar a mi moto me coloco mis auriculares y esperarla.

10 minutos después

Es un hecho Tori escogió a André no es que no me lo esperaba solo que creí que después de lo que paso me hubiese gustado tener una oportunidad con ella bueno ahora como buena "amiga" será mejor que entre a verla casarse me saco mis auriculares y me dirijo adentro

Creí que habías dicho que me esperarías acá afuera- dijo una voz de tras de mi me gire estaba ahí ya no con su vestido de novia sino con una polera negra unos jeans vaqueros tan bien negros y unas converse blancas con negro

Sabes que no me gusta esperar- le dije mientras me acercaba

A mí tampoco me gustar espera y aun así te espere todo este tiempo-eso fue un golpe bajo no sabía que responderle así que solo le di un beso

No crees que es mejor irnos no quiero que me vean dándole un beso a la novia al frente de donde se iba a casar- le dije no es que me molestara el lugar a mi medaba lo mismo era lo que podían hablar de ella sus parientes

Está bien pero donde vamos- pregunto

Que tal a la casa de Cat tengo su llave y vasta que le diga que voy a ocupar su casa por un rato y me la pasar por todo el tiempo que quiera- le sonreí con una sonrisa coqueta parece que capto mi indirecta porque solo me sonrió y me beso

Mientras yo la convencía de que subiera a mi moto le escribí el mensaje a Cat

Cat voy a tu casa ahora no quiero que me vallas a molestar así que después de que termine esto te vas a mi casa hasta cuando yo te diga que puedes volver a la tuya y se lo envié

OKI jade no sabes nada de Tori ya ha pasado una hora y no se ha presentado- fue la respuesta de Cat

Tori está conmigo por eso vamos a tu casa y NO LE DIGAS A NADIE DONDE ESTAMOS POR QUE TE JURO QUE TE CLAVO MIS TIJERAS EN TU CUELLO SI LLEGAS A DECIR ALGO le respondí ni siquiera espere respuesta solo lo guarde.

Bueno ya solucione un problema ahora me falta este otro- dije señalando a Tori

NO SOY UN PROBLEMA- me respondió haciendo pucherito- además si soy un problema debería regresar y casarme- presiento que esa clase de comentarios van a estar muy presente en nuestras peleas pero no me importa si la tengo a ella junto a mí.

Está bien no eres un problema pero no se a que le tienes miedo yo soy la que va conduciendo no es el idiota de Harris así que colócate el maldito casco y vamos de aquí antes de que Cat no resista el impuso de contar que me lleve a la novia- me miro y sonrió me dio el último beso antes de subirse a la moto.

Ahí empieza nuestro viaje juntas pero ya no como enemigas sino como enamoradas que tienen todo un futuro juntas lose viniendo de mi eso suena tan cursi que podría vomitarme yo misma pero la responsable de que piense así va atrás mío abrazándome con todas sus fuerza.

**Desclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece si me perteneciera el Jori no solo existiría en fanfiction sería una realidad.**

**Cualquier reclamo tomatazos y amenazas de muerte en lo ****Reviews **


End file.
